


Silver Saga Series Covers

by Levinson



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.<br/>This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.</p><p>No money has been made from this.</p><p>All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jo_kay927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641654) by [jo_kay927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927). 



[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/SilverSaga-Silver_zps42003d84.jpg.html)


	2. FLETC

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/SilverSaga-FLETC_zps6cfe67ab.jpg.html)


	3. Gear Up Probie

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/SilverSaga-GearUpProbie_zps62a20a42.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
